Pinspired
by Pagebypage2467
Summary: Germany is not creative. The internet however, is.


**Alright this was being dumb little idea that I had when thinking of titles for my multiple chapter song fic. I still haven't come up with one, by the way. And I'm craving gerita. So let's do this. Germany is a dork.**

**All of this is food from olive garden. Yum.**

**Also I'm not sure how marriage between nations would be because of the fact that they're countries but whatever.**

**Disclaimer: The fact is, hetalia is not mine. Yet.**

* * *

"LUDI! I'm home!" Feliciano's voice rang throughout the many empty halls of Germany's house, where he spent most of his time. He dropped his briefcase (it only contained a sketchbook and colored pencils), by the door and slipped of his shoes, mentally mindful of his boyfriend's neat freak tendencies.

Said neat freak boyfriend toppled ungracefully out of his chair as heard the front door slam shut. Ludwig stifled an unmanly shriek of terror and righted himself, clicking out of the internet on his desktop. Italy could not know about his plans.

"Ludi? Are you ok? I think I heard something crash..."

"Uh, no I'm fine." Germany reassured Feliciano, picking up the chair and running his fingers through his hair, putting the little blonde strands back where they belonged. Italy skipped into the room, and threw his arms around his muscular boyfriend who hugged back, blushing. He still wasn't used to this whole... Affection thing, even after dating for almost 10 years.

"Hiya ludi! what are you up to?" Ludwig opened his mouth to reassure Italy that no, he'd been doing absolutely nothing all day. All day. But the Italian interrupted him."Ohh, but I'm hungry! Can we go make some pasta? Ooh! Ooh! Or soup! It was kinda chilly, and I know you're just getting over a cold! Si! Let's have soup! Maybe Minestrone or Zuppa Toscana or oh I know! Let's have chicken and gnocchi soup Ludwig! Doesn't that sound yummy?" Ludwig just smiled and nodded, letting Feliciano drag him away from the computer with the incriminating tab still not cleared from the browser history.

In the kitchen, Italy muttered ingredients under his breath and set to mixing the broth as Germany cooked chicken over the stove. He pondered the events of his afternoon while flipping piece of meat. What if feliciano found out before he asked? What if he said no? What if Italy thought the way he asked was stupid or tasteless? Germany nearly groaned out loud in frustration. He ended up just making an unintelligent grunt. Italy looked up from the basil and celery he was chopping.

"Oh sorry did you say something Germany?"

"Ah- no. Keep doing whatever it was you were doing." His little lover skipped to help him by the stove.

"Be careful you don't burn the chicken Ludwig!" Feliciano reached around Germany to move the pan, his wrist brushing the box Germany had in his pocket. Fortunately, the naive Italian didn't notice it.

"Danke."

* * *

Dinner went off without a hitch, and when the couple retired to their bedroom, Ludwig lay awake for almost a half hour before his boyfriend's breathing slowed. He crept out of their dark room, feeling slightly guilty for leaving the Italian asleep, alone. Germany cast a final look over Italy's familiar sleeping form before tiptoeing downstairs to the computer.

Deft fingers type in Germany's password and quickly clicking on internet and start typing in the familiar URL. Then the words he'd been searching on pintrest all. Fucking. Day. 'Proposal Ideas'. He'd found nothing up to Italian standards of romance and it was infuriating him greatly.

His teeth gritted and Ludwig ran a pale hand through his blonde hair. Forgetting his surroundings, he slammed a hand onto the desk beside him making a loud CRASH noise. Germany inwardly cursed himself for maybe waking up Feliciano when his brain finally processed a small shriek that had accompanied the crash.

He turned around slowly, and saw to his utter embarrassment and horror, his sweet little Italy, shrouded only in one of Germany's soccer jerseys from a few years ago. Feliciano waved innocently and skipped over before Ludwig could change tabs.

"Whatcha looking at Ludi?" his amber eyes surveyed the bright screen and a pink dusting crossed his cheeks. "Are you gonna propose?" In answer, Germany took the blue velvet box out of his pajama pocket. Italy squealed excitedly and flipped it open.

"I love it Ludi! Of course I want to marry you!" Ludwig blinked in surprise. Italy wanted to marry him-? He hadn't even proposed to Feliciano yet. That fact seemed to have escaped the happy Italian, who was trying on the gold band.

"You want to marry me?" Germany asked confusedly. Italy stopped admiring his new ring abruptly.

"Well of course! You were going to propose to me right? That's what the pintrest says but maybe I was- oh. You are proposing to _me_, right?" Feliciano looked a little afraid of the answer.

"Of course I am! I- I love you. So much." Ludwig said quietly, his pale complexion betraying his embarassment. Italy cooed happily and threw his arms around his lover's neck, bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss. Germany responded happily, and when they broke, taly cocked his head, his absurd little curl sticking out of the side of his head.

"Hey Ludi?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You think you could find so,e wedding ideas on pintrest?"

* * *

If 10 years seems like a long time to date, they're nations and my parents dated for nine. REVIEW AND RATE PLEASE


End file.
